Love and Lust
by BlossomingSins
Summary: Snape has always loved Lily & would do anything to please her. Lily has something of her own to ask from him.


Snape could only smile. The wizard's pale slender face was extraordinarily lit up with a crooked smile. Across the table from him sat a young woman which flowing bright crimson hair and bright emerald eyes. Those eyes were the only pair that he had ever loved. They belonged to Lily. For years, he had unconditionally loved her, and that love still hadn't faded. Without noticing, he was staring at her. She seemed to blush from the intensity of his deep black gaze. He hadn't noticed the time that had passed; he had completely let go of everything around him, except the one person in the room that he loved so deeply. Lily had her usual tender smile on her face, even as she sipped at the glass of special elf made wine. She looked absolutely beautiful – dressed in a sleeveless emerald silk dress which made her eyes just that little bit brighter. The light that was emitted from the hanging chandelier reflected off of her porcelain skin.

The wizard was dressed in a tuxedo, which was rather unusual for him. The pants and jacket were entirely black, which his button up shirt a dark shade of grey. His jet black hair hung in curtains around his face. Lily smiled at him, before raising her glass. Snape noticed and too reached for his half emptied glass and raised it too. She didn't say anything, just grinned before taking a final sip from her glass and set it down with a clink. Snape mimicked her actions. Lily had began to rise out of her seat when a waiter walked by their table. She called him over with a smile, and was about to pay, when Snape tossed a pile of notes on his tray. The waiter nodded rather coolly, before walking off. Snape cleared his throat before he began to take his silent steps towards the exit, which were two steel framed glass doors. As he walked past her, intending to wait, she pulled him arm around hers' and pulled him faster towards the exit. At first he was rather surprised, but his body soon relaxed, and he allowed himself to be led by the witch.

The doorman held open the door as they approached, and Lily smiled at him as a thank you, while Snape ignored him completely; his mind too occupied on the person beside him. A blast of cold night air hit them as they stepped outside, causing Lily to shiver, followed only by a chuckle. It was so dark – the moon was shielded by grey dancing clouds and struggled to reflect its silver light. The only luminosity came from the lights which seeped through the blinds of the restaurant behind them, the few shimmering stars in sight. It would've been too dark to walk back to Hogsmeade where they could easily use the Floo network to transport themselves. Lily had realised this, and untwined their arms and tip toed behind Snape. She jumped and perched herself on his back. As he was about to turn his head to face her, she moved her face towards his ear. "Up, up and away," she whispered happily. Her warm breath sent tingles down his spine. He did as she proposed and being one of the very few wizards that had the ability to fly without a broomstick, Snape set off into the black sky.

Lily laughed cheerfully as the cold breeze whipped around them, her ruby hair flowing behind her gracefully. Snape smiled to himself as he heard her laugh – it was like music to his ears. However, it was so dark that he could hardly see at all where he was flying to. "Mm, it's so dark," Lily said gently, quite aware that she was stating the obvious. And sign ahead that was glowing caught her attention, and her body tensed slightly. Snape could feel this, and so he stopped moving and resumed to hovering. She moved her face towards his side again, "It's quite late Sev," she began, her voice hushed, "Perhaps… we could stop at that hotel up there." She raised one of her hands from his shoulder, and pointed a slender finger at the sign ahead. The word 'vacant' was flashing. Snape swallowed loudly. He was reluctant, but he couldn't deny her, whatever it was that she asked of him. His head moved into a single small nod as he set off again towards the building.

Once they were at the entrance, Lily jumped off of Snape's back and went inside first to get away from the cold. Snape followed her. Once they were inside, Lily ran out of sight. Snape sighed gently and went up to the counter. Surprisingly, there was still someone at the counter, even at this hour. Lily peaked out from the corner that she was behind to watch Snape, though the words shared between him and the clerk were inaudible to her. Snape had keys in his hands as he turned away from the counter, his eyes searching for her. Lily skipped out from her hiding place and danced towards him, stopping only a couple inches away from where he stood. Snape was avoiding eye contact with her as he held out the keys. He cleared his throat, before muttering the words, "They only had single bed rooms left." As soon as he said those words, his face became coloured.

Taking in his words, Lily didn't seem to mind at all. She was actually smiling as she took the keys from him and singing the words, "Not a problem." Quickly glancing at the room number on the tag which hung from the metal key ring, Lily skipped off again upstairs. Rather stiffly, Snape followed after her. By the time he reached the correct floor, Lily was already inside their room. She had left the door open for him. When he walked in and shut her door behind him, he noticed that she was staring out the window. There were no curtains or blinds, just glass. The room wasn't that luxurious, but it was enough. In the middle off the room, was a large double bed which beige and black sheets and pillows. Beside that was a dressing-table which a lamp. On the opposite side of the room was the bathroom. Before he could memorize his surroundings, Lily was already ducking into the bathroom. She was about to shut the door, when she turned back. "You don't mind if I wash up first, do you?" she asked. Snape shook his head quickly, and she smiled and closed the wooden door.

Snape paced around the room a couple times, before observing a newspaper, The Daily Prophet, which sat on the bedside table. He walked over and picked it up, before taking a seat on the end of the bed, removing his jacket and leaving it beside him. He pointed his wand at the lamp, so that it was the only source of light in the room. The water in the bathroom was running rather strongly. He shook away the thoughts he was having of Lily in there, of her body covered in beads and droplets of water, his face turning bright red and tried to concentrate on the paper. The headline was nothing that fascinated him. After a few minutes of scanning through the articles of the paper, not really taking in any of the words which he saw, the running water stopped. The door opened with a creak. Snape gazed over the edge of his paper, expecting Lily to be dressed in the same emerald dress. Only she wasn't.

The majority of her porcelain skin was revealed. Lily had on a set of matching black lace undergarments, covered in a see through black nightgown. She did a little twirl and giggled. "You like it?" she asked teasingly. Snape couldn't take his widened eyes off her, and folded the paper and placed it beside him on the bed, only to have it slip and fall onto the carpeted floor. He peeled his eyes away from her for a moment, staring at the door. "Lily, I-I, err… What are you…" he stammered, turning scarlet again. Lily picked up Snape's wand which sat motionless on the dressing-table and pointed it at the door, mumbling the locking spell. The door's lock bolted itself shut with a click. He still hadn't moved his eyes from the door, and when he did, Lily was already kneeling on him. "Oh-oh my," he stammered again, moving back slightly, which only made her laugh.

Kneeling, her legs were around where he sat, Lily smiled and Snape looked into those deep pools of jade which made him melt. She lowered herself so that she sat on him and placed her hands onto his shoulders. She slowly ran her fingers down his chest. Beneath her, she could feel something hard and throbbing. She chuckled and whispered to him, "Well I'm glad I turn you on that much Sev." Snape swallowed in a gulp, but he wasn't in control of himself enough to refuse her. Releasing her grip on his shoulders, she pushed him onto the bed, moving closer to him. Snape was about to open his mouth to speak, when she crushed her lips into his. For so long, he had wanted to kiss her, to taste her; and she tasted so good. Snape tried to sit up, only to be held down by Lily as she continued to kiss him. How could he not return them? He kissed her back with more enthusiasm, and he felt her smile.

Lily was still overpowering him, not that Snape was objecting. She had one of her hands buried in his hair, the other supporting herself over him. Snape was cautious with his actions, and he slowly placed his hands onto her back. He could feel the strap of her bra beneath his hands. Only breaking away from their passionate kiss to take breaths, Lily ran her hands down his chest, pulling the buttons apart roughly. She laughed a small laugh as his buttons were ripped from their seams. She pulled his shirt away from under him and threw it away aimlessly. She ran her hands down his bare chest. Her hands were so soft and warm that he made him shudder. She could feel him hesitating at her back, so she broke away for a moment, allowing herself to kneel. In one swift movement, she pulled the see through night gown over her head and tossed it so that it joined his shirt. She pushed herself down on him again, kissing him, her tongue asking his to dance.

Snape, whose hands where still on Lily's back, began to push down on her, wanting to close the space between them. This made her smile even more. Her hands roamed down his stomach and to the buckle of his pants. She quickly undid the belt clasp, pulling it out swiftly. She then undid the button and fly, and pulled them down and threw them to the floor, giving his pulsing member some release. A chuckle escaped her lips as a small look of relief came on his face and she grinded herself to him through the material. Meanwhile, his fingers found the clasp of her bra and pulled in apart, though he was uncertain to let go. When he did, she allowed the straps to drift down her arms. Snape stared at her bare flesh. It made her look even more beautiful. As she continued to kiss him, a kiss that was becoming hot, one of her hands grazed up his leg. She slid it under one of the legs of his boxers. She let her hand roam around beneath the fabric. He was already rock hard, but Lily touching him felt so good, it felt as if he grew. He let out soft moans as she began to fondle, and he could feel her smirk as they kissed.

Removing her hand, she moved them to the elastic waistband. "These need to go," she said mischievously as she slid them down to his knees, and continued removing them completely with her feet. When she continued to stroke lovingly, Snape felt like he was about to explode. He had had enough of being at the bottom, and in one swift move, he flipped them over. Lily smiled up at him, "Good. You're taking charge," she said, putting on a valiant face, which turned into a big grin. She looked up at him with desire filled eyes. He had been trying to control himself, but he couldn't any longer once he had seen those eyes. He moved down to her legs, and bit the elastic of her bottoms with his teeth, dragging them down. She wiggled her hips to help and kicked them off herself once they reached past her knees. Before he could react to her bare flesh, Lily had her hand in his hair and pulled his face down towards hers', kissing him forcefully again. She moved her face towards his ear, breaking away from the kiss for moment, and whispered lustfully, "Put your hands on me Sev."

He obeyed immediately, moving both of his hands to her collar bone. He slowly ran them down. His cold touch made her tremble. He went down extra slow as he reached her breasts, each one beautifully round and smooth. His fingers stopped to massage each one with his palms – her buds were becoming firm, which made her moan softly. That made him smile. One of his hands drifted under her, and pushed her back towards him, so that her breasts met his chest and she locked her arms around his the back of his neck. The other hand trailed down towards her flat stomach, where he drew invisible circles. It tickled her, and she let out lust filled giggles; he was getting so close now. His fingers reached her core, and he caressed it tenderly, running his fingers up and down her entrance. It felt so good that Lily almost screamed as he stroked her. Now it was his turn; Snape buried his face in her crimson hair and whispered, "Let me be inside you Lily." She nodded eagerly and her hips buckled, wishing he was hurry up.

She screamed. He had plunged two fingers inside her. He continued to pump in and out of her, quickening his tempo each time. He could feel her warm, drenched walls contracting around his fingers. "Yes Sev, right there…" she sighed. It wasn't enough for Lily though. She wanted the real thing, though Snape wasn't done with his fun yet. "Sev…" she moaned as he removed his fingers, covered in her fluids. Snape kneeled and positioned himself directly at her entrance. Lily looked excited; she wanted him to be inside her as quickly as possible. "Yes Sev…" she sighed anxiously, tilting her head back, bracing herself for impact. She spread her legs wide open, so extensively that her thigh muscles began to ache; but she could hardly feel them. She could barely feel anything; she was preparing herself to feel all of him, which excited her to the point that it felt like her body would crumble. He brushed the tip of his hard member at her entrance, teasing her. She was expecting him to plunge deep in, and looked disappointed and confused when he didn't. He smirked as he continued to tease her, gracing her core again and again with his tip, each time asking for entrance, and when it was allowed, he would retreat.

"Sev! Hurry…!" It was beyond torture to Lily. She felt like she would rather have been put under the torture curse than wait any longer while Snape held back the pleasure and release he was offering. She had too much tension inside her to the point that it was painful. She moved one of her hands to the back of his waist, and tried to push him inside her himself, but his strength was greater than hers'. He chuckled lightly, as he continued to tease, one time entering just the slightest before withdrawing again. Now Lily looked impatient and annoyed. "Severus Snape…! Oh…!" she whined out loudly as he teased her. She was about ready to explode, but she wanted him inside her first. Each time he brushed her, her body would writhe beneath him. "You're just… cruel! Hurry…!" she said in heavy breaths. She was whimpering and begging now, "How can you keep me waiting like this Sev…? Stop torturing me…" It took all her self control to keep herself from grabbing him and shoving him inside her herself.

Snape moved his face towards her and kissed her once. "Ask me for it Lily. Just ask me, and I'll give you anything," he whispered lustfully, though his breathing was heavy. He wanted to hear her moan, he wanted to hear her scream his name. More than anything, he wanted to please her. Her moans were one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. It meant that she wanted him, that she longed for him. As an added present, he began to enter deeper than before, and exited before she could feel all of him and continued to graze her warm, wet entrance. "Ask me," he repeated again, his voice harsh as he was trying to catch his breath. Feeling her hot core felt awfully good, and he wanted to be immersed inside instantly, but Snape had much more self control than Lily did. Lily shuddered each time he touched her; the tension was far too strong for her to put up with, and her power vanished. Lily took a deep breath. "Sev! Do it, Sev! Please! Hurry…! Do it!" she screamed. "Please…" she whispered, her voice weaker, pleading pathetically. She had tried to control herself, but his torture was too much for her to stand. That was all he needed to hear.

In one rapid motion, he plunged himself deep inside her. She let out another scream, and was panting frantically now as the first blow crashed into her, "Oh God, Sev…!" As he continued to push in and out, he grunted and moaned, struggling to keep himself from collapsing over her. At times when his hips buckled, she would follow his movements with her own and her back arched, so that they were moving in symphony. He was slow at first and then his thrusts became faster and harder. Her walls tightened around him. "Oh…! Oh God! Oh God, Sev! Severus!" she moaned. She hadn't expected him to go in at this speed and strength as he propelled in and out of her, but it was the release she needed. She was about to reach her peak, and her fingers constricted around the sheets, clinging to dear life. Her breathing was becoming excessive. "Oh! D-don't stop… Oh… OH!" she managed to get out in breathes. She continued to scream out sounds and his name as her orgasm kept slamming into her. He could feel that she was ready, and he plunged himself inside again once more, this time deeper and harder than before until he was fully within her. It felt too good as he filled her and she screamed lustfully, and her fluids burst and swirled around with his. He too had reached his climax, and collapsed on top of her, being careful that she didn't carry too much of his weight. Her hands cradled his back.

Although he was exhausted, he still remained inside her, not wanting to leave just yet, so he simply throbbed within. She didn't fight it, she didn't try to push out; she kept him deep inside her, where he completed her. She continued to embrace him so that his head lay on her chest, and whispered the three most beautiful words that he had longed for her to say. "I love you. I love you Severus Snape," she said gently as she ran her fingers through his hair, which was damp with sweat and she kissed his locks. He had waited so long for her to say them, and it filled him with a sense of happiness that he thought he would never feel. "I love you too Lily. More than you'll ever know," he replied, kissing wherever it was on her flesh that his lips could touch. Him being inside her still felt so good that she wanted more, she wanted to feel him again and again, but for now, her feelings of lust were being overcome by her feelings of love. Slowly, he removed himself and moved himself up the bed, so what he held his beloved in his arms. "I love you Lily," were the last words she heard from him until she drifted off into her dreams.

**PROLOG; CAUSE I WAS EPICLY DYING OF BOREDOM :D**

Lily wasn't sure what time it was, but she could see the sunrise through the window. The sheets were still damp with sweat, and Snape still had his arms around her. His eyes were closed. It must've been getting close to the time they were meant to check out, but Lily's body was still too weary to get up yet. She ran one of her hands through his hair gently, waking him. When his eyes met hers', she greeted him with a soft "Good morning Sev." Snape smiled his little awkward smile in return. She began to nuzzle into him again, wanting to warm herself. She had filled the space between them yet again. Snape wrapped his arms tighter around her. However Lily could feel something touching her below; she moved one of her hands down between them, and felt what was pulsing. She let out a soft chuckle, and moved her face up to Snape's. "My, my, my Sev. Still?" she asked him cheekily, clamping him gently between her legs, so that he was touching her core, but never entering. Yes, she wanted to go again, but she was still consumed by feelings of love. He averted his gaze from hers', his face coloured. He couldn't help it when her undressed body was so close to his and that fact that he had been allowed to have her in such away. She snuggled closer to him again, moving both her hands up to his chest. "Mm, I'm so happy Sev," she said, her lids closing over her eyes. "Me too Lily, me too," he replied, and he continued to hold her in his arms.


End file.
